With The Stars For Candlelight
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: Shun's in love, but he's not sure he can tell his love. Isn't there anyone he can talk to? And if Ikki finds out he'll flip. Why? Read and find out. Warning Shounen ai. Don't like it, don't read it. COMPLETE
1. How I Feel

**With The Stars For Candlelight**

disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac. It's that simple. 

This is written from Shun's point of view. This is my first Saint Seiya fic, and my first shounen ai, so please don't flame too hard. Oh yeah and Chaos, well, she's hard to explain. She kinda looks like an angel. She's not but she looks like one. 

**How I Feel**

****

I looked up at the sky in the twilight, watching as the first lights of what would soon be a sea of stars blinked on. I caught myself looking backwards, one more time, to see if I could get a glimpse of him. Sighing, I lay back on the grass, thinking to myself. I'd had today to myself and I'd finally managed to come to terms with my emotions, the ones that have been clouding my thoughts for weeks. I've realized that I do love him, with all my heart. Now my only problem, is how to tell him that. Not to mention my brother. I'm sure if Ikki found out he'd freak. So, what can I do? Is there anyone I could talk to? No. No one would understand. I guess I'll just have to wait til the right time and tell him. "SHUN!" I sit up and turn around to find Seiya standing in the doorway. "What?" "Ikki wanted me to tell you to come inside. It's getting late and it's supposed to rain tonight." I sigh. Ikki worries too much. I don't know what he'd do without me to worry about. I stand up and head inside, only to be greeted by, not only Seiya, but also Jab, Shiryu, and Hyoga. "Hey Shun, what were you doin' out there anyway?" "Huh? Oh, just thinking, that's all Jab. Thinking and looking at the stars. I found Draco while I was looking." I smile over at Shiryu. He looks away from me and heads into the living room, "come on guys. Are we going to watch that movie or not?" "We are." Seiya and Jab follow him, looking rather amused. I fall in step with Hyoga, "so, what are we watching?" "Silence of the Lambs. I think it's one of those Hannibal Lecter movies." He laughs as I cringe slightly. "Ugh. I think I'll pass. I'll be up in my room if anybody wants me." "Okay." I turn and head up the stairs. I enter my room and, shutting the door, lean there a moment. That was close. I don't know how I kept control of myself for even that short time. Finally sure I'm in control again, I go over to my bookcase and pull a ragged paperback off the shelf. The Stream of the Sky**_,*_ ** my personal favorite. I've lost count of how many times I've actually read it, but I always enjoy reading it again. I ease onto my bed to read, but by the start of the second chapter I can't concentrate. Instead, I find my thoughts drifting back to him. Unable to read further, I set the book on the table by my bed and lay down. As I start to fall asleep, my thoughts slip back to him again. If only I could tell him how I..... 

That's it for chapter 1. Please stick around for chapter 2. **_*_**I came up with this title for the fic. If there really is a book called this please let me know. 

_*Suddenly Phoenix Ikki comes out of nowhere.*_

__

_Ikki: _Who the hell are you? 

_Chaos:_ _*spreads wings & bows* _I am the Chaos of Hearts 

_Ikki: _You know you're picking on my little brother right? 

_Chaos: *folds wings again* _ Yep 

_Ikki: _Well do me a favor and leave him alone. I've got to many other people to kill. 

_Chaos: _heh heh, make me pyro boy 


	2. How Can I Tell You?

Shun's getting more confused by the minute. Where will he turn for help? And will he ever be able to tell his loved one that he loves him. You'll have to read and see. 

**How Can I Tell You?**

****

****It's been a few days now since I sorted out my feelings, but it hasn't exactly helped. In fact, I'd almost have to say it's made things worse. Now that I'm sure I love him, it seems I can't get away from all the reminders. There are times I can't help but run into him, meals usually, with certain other times mixed in. I think I'm driving myself crazy. Either that or the rest of the world's conspiring to make me insane. I'm not sure whether to be glad that no battles have started lately or to wish one would start. As it stands I've been locking myself in my room a lot lately. I can't sleep, and when I do it's fitful. I'm barely eating. Everytime I turn around something else reminds me how deep in this mess I really am, yet I can't find anything to calm me down. By now my nerves are completely shot. I know if I keep on like this I'll probably give myself a nervous breakdown. I overheard the others yesterday and it sounds like they're starting to worry about me. I can't blame them, I'm worrying myself. I've tried almost everything I can think of. Now, in a last ditch attempt to calm myself, I settle down on my bed with a poetry book. Bad idea, I'm sure, but I'm running out of options. There's always the one at the bottom of the list. But I just can't bring myself to tell him how I feel. More than that, I suppose, is the fact that I don't know how I can tell him. Sighing to myself I open the book to the middle and start to read: 

**_On An Angel's Wings_**

_It's been a long time,_

_how have you been?_

_All you've been through._

_Now, here at the crossroads,_

_so close to you,_

_I'm making up for lost time._

_It all seems a strange coincidence._

_Like a fallen star in this frozen place._

_With temples of the moon and sun,_

_calling across the night._

_Deep as the heart's procession,_

_I close my eyes and dream._

_Day by day,_

_you're making me _

_feel I can fly,_

_on an angel's wings._

__

__I slam the book shut and drop it on the floor. I can't take anymore of this. I have to tell someone, or I'll never feel any better. I get up and leave my room, heading down the hall. 

I need to talk..... 

_Chaos: _Hi!! It's me again. I hope you like my poem. Please note, Shun-kun's my favorite. I just had this crazy idea for a fic and this pair fit the bill. 

_Ikki:_ Why are you picking on Shun if he's your favorite? 

_Chaos:_ Because this fic doesn't work with anybody else. 

_Ikki: _ Let me tell you something. My little brother is NOT queer. 

_Chaos: _Are you sure? 

_Ikki: _ Well..... uh ..... 

_Chaos: _My point exactly. 

Anyway on to chapter 3. 


	3. Can We Talk?

A talk with a friend gets Shun's head straightened out. Afterwards he's left to deal with the mess in his heart and to decide if he can stand rejection. 

_Ikki: _Would you leave my brother alone, you crazy bitch? 

_Chaos:_ Let me think...NO. 

_Ikki:_ WHY NOT? 

_Chaos:_ Because Shun-kun is my favorite character. 

_Ikki: *stalks off muttering about killing the authoress.*_

__

_Chaos:_ Oooookaaay. Now back to the fic. 

**Can We Talk?**

****

****I just can't take it anymore. I'm so clueless, so confused. I have to talk to someone, but who? In near desperation I stop in front of the door to Sienna's study. Do I need to talk this much, to the point I'd bother the princess? Any other time I'd have told myself 'no' and walked away. But today's different. I don't know where else to turn. Ikki wouldn't understand, and even if the other guys did, I know they'd laugh. Not like they don't laugh at me enough anyway. Sienna, she might understand. More than anyone else would, at any rate. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. "Come in." She's sitting curled up in a chair, a book propped on her lap. "Shun, is something wrong?" "Well.....sort of." I pause a moment hardly sure of myself. "Can I talk to you about something?" "Of course Shun. What's the matter?" I sit down across from her, "Well, you see I .... I .... uh." What little confidence I had when I walked in has completely disappeared. I probably look pathetic with my head hung, but I can't bring myself to look at her. "Shun..." She comes over to me and I turn away from her. "I'm sorry." "Don't be Shun. And if you're worried about wasting my time, don't. I haven't got anything else to do. Just take your time." Somehow I manage to give her a weak smile, "thanks." "Don't mention it. Think you can tell me now?" I nod slightly, "yeah." She settles back in her chair, "I'm all ears." I guess I might as well just say it, "I .... I'm in love." There. I said it. Funny, I feel better now. "That's what was making you so nervous?" "Mm-hmm." "But that's wonde....." She's caught on. "It's who it is that's bothering you, isn't it?" She's very perceptive. "Mm-hmm." "You want to tell me?" Why not? I might as well. "It .... it's .... uh .... it's Hyoga." She's quiet. "So, are you going to laugh at me, or call me crazy, or what?" She sighs, "let's go with 'or what'. I think I understand now why you came to me, instead of one of the others." "So..... what should I do?" "You need to tell him Shun." I swallow hard. I was afraid she was going to say that. "I had a hard enough time telling you, how can I tell him?" "I'm sure you can find a way. But getting away from the others will be harder." There's an understatement. Seems the other guys are always doing something. I stand up, "thanks, Sienna." "You're welcome. I'm sorry I can't help you more, but if I can do anything to get the other guys away from him for awhile, let me know." "Sure." I walk out of the room feeling somewhat better than when I went in. Now if I can just bring myself to tell Hyoga.... 

Ooh. The tension mounts. Almost done. Also for you readers out there, 

**Beware of Phoenix!**

If you remember, Ikki was ready to kill me by the end of the last chapter. He's gone....for now. But I'll bet he'll be back. Scary. 

_Shun: _Is he gone? 

_Chaos: _Yep. He's gone.__

__

_Shun: _Good. Have you seen Hyoga-kun?__

__

_Chaos: _Last I saw he went that way _*points*_

__

_Shun: _Thanks. _*runs off*_

__

_Chaos: _Not queer, huh Ikki-san?__

__


	4. Under A Sparkling Sea

It certainly took Shun long enough, didn't it? He FINALLY gets around to telling Hyoga how he feels. But how does Hyoga feel about Shun? Let's find out, shall we. ROLL 'EM! 

**Under A Sparkling Sea**

****

****It's taken me a couple days, but I think I've finally worked up the courage to tell Hyoga how I feel. Now it's only a matter of getting the him away from the other guys. I've asked Sienna if she will get them to watch a movie with her. That's one activity where they won't notice if Hyoga's gone. She held true to her word and agreed to do just that. In fact, they're heading into the living room to watch it right now. It's starting to get dark out. Personally I think it's the perfect setup. If I can keep my wits about me that is. I think what's really making me the most nervous though, is the possibility that Hyoga doesn't feel the same way about me. As he starts to walk past me into the living room, I grab his arm. Lucky for me he's the last one. "What is it Shun?" Now or never I guess. "Would you mind going for a walk with me? I want to talk to you about something." He looks a little worried. "Sure, okay." I lead him out the front door and away from the house. I let go of his wrist some distance from the house, far enough away so no one could see from the windows. After I let go we start walking, enjoying the light breeze. "Don't the stars remind you of candles Hyoga? The way they light things up a little, all around the world." "I suppose you're right." He looks at me curiously a moment, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about Shun?" Sighing, I stop and turn to look at him. "Something that's been on my mind for quite awhile now. It's been tugging at me for weeks. The other day, I....I finally went and talked to Sienna. I guess I knew when I went what she would say, but I needed to hear someone say it." I look up at him, can't help noticing the way his crystal blue eyes glisten in the starlight. "If you don't want anything to do with me after this I'll understand." "Shun, what are you...." I hush him a moment. "I love you Hyoga. With all my heart. That's all there is to it." I fall silent, waiting for his reply. Finally he looks down at me, an odd expression on his face. "I see. Then that's how it is." I start to turn away, and suddenly feel a strong arm around my waist, keeping me from leaving. "You're a little quick with the assumptions, don't you think?" I look at him, surprised. I'd thought he didn't..... He pulls me closer to him, pressing me against his body. "You wanna know what I think of the starlight Shun?" Uncertain, I nod slightly. "I think it makes you look like an angel. And, I think that's what you are, my angel." Before I really know what's happening, he leans down and kisses me. I smile shyly, "Hyoga..." "Yes?" "I didn't, I mean I thought......" "You're thinking about it too much. Stop thinking and feel." "All right." He pulls me closer still, if that's possible, and leans down to me again. As he does we lose our balance and fall back on to the grass with a sparkling sea overhead, my lips sealed to his. Only the vast expanse of stars claim witness to our love. And truthfully, I only wish I had told him sooner. But really, three little words would be fine. 

_Chaos: _Well there it is. The whole thing's done. And I think Ikki got sidetracked. Yea! 

_Shun: _That was a nice story. 

_Hyoga: _Is there going to be a sequel? 

_Chaos: _Huh. I dunno. You think there should be? 

_Shun & Hyoga: _YES! 

_Chaos:_ Well then a sequel there shall be. Catch you next time! 


End file.
